Kagome Kagome
by Evanescence Of Requiem
Summary: Kagome Kagome, when will the bird come out of it’s cage the crane and the turtle slipped and fell who’s that behind you? Can you tell? “You can’t leave.” I'm sorry. I just want to leave... a Konoko Topazia collaboration ON HOLD


Konoko: this came from a twisted nightmare I had

Topazia: so I decided to turn it into a story

Konoko: and it took a long time cause some one is lazy! But we managed to get it done. Woot!

Topazia: so here is the story our sick little imaginations came up with

Konoko: oh and we'll eventually finish our other stories. We just wanted to get this up first.

Kagome Kagome

Day One – Breakdown

A loud yawn ripped its way from Sora's mouth as Riku continued to drive along the old dusty road. The sun beamed through the glass making his eyes squint against the rays. According to the radio it was ninety-eight degrees outside the metal shell of their car. Sora thanked every entity above that they got the AC fixed before they left home. It had been two days since they had left on their spring break trip to God knows where. Riku claimed that he wanted it to be a special surprise while Sora just didn't understand why they couldn't just go to the beach with everyone else. He sighed and leaned back against the seat cursing the sun's murdering rays.

The world outside the car went from the peaceful signs of bustling society to a barren wasteland devoid of even small birds as they traveled farther away from the comforts of home. For hours and hours Sora saw nothing but dust and sand which depressed him in more ways than one. He wasn't seeing anything special as of yet. What kind of surprise was this?

"Hey, Riku?"

The older boy smiled but kept his eyes firmly planted on the road; such a good driver. Sora knew if it was him behind the wheel he would've crashed them by then. "Yeah, Sora?"

"Um, this place, why is it so far out? It seems like we've been driving for days, and I can't feel my ass," he announced blandly.

Riku's lips parted as if to answer the question, but he paused, his head tilted at his companion's choice of words and laughed. "We'll stop in the next town and I promise to pay extra attention your…" he snickered. "Ass."

A soft blush crept across the brunette's features and he fell silent for a minuet. Stupid sexy perverted beautiful bastard! A soft barking alerted him to the presence in the back seat where his golden retriever lay lounging on the back seat. Sora felt sympathy for the cooped up animal. He'd being confined in the moving vehicle too, especially since the poor thing kept getting motion sickness.

"See?" Sora pouted. "His ass is sore too." He leaned back to scratch the animal behind the ears. It was a two year old golden retriever by the name of Reks meant to be a family pet from a relative but it favored Sora more than anyone. So faithful a companion that when Sora packed up to leave for spring break his pet wanted to come along and wouldn't calm down until he did. Inside, Sora was more than overjoyed that Riku let him come on the trip. It made him feel somehow safer to have him there and Reks had never let him down before.

"Look, there's a town over there." Riku muttered, leaning forwards over the dashboard to point. As the sliver 2004 Hyundai plowed through the dust a small town came into view over the horizon. It was shifty in the sun like a bad mirage making both Sora and Riku squint at it. Sora questioned if it really existed at all.

As they neared and the town solidified, Riku nodded in affirmation. "We can break here for the night and continue tomorrow morning, okay?" He slowed the car down to a sluggish crawl, giving them time inspect the town life. There was more cheer in a cemetery. Most inhabitants seemed oblivious of their appearance scurrying about their grim little lives. A few shifty eyes averted from them and quickly disappeared behind doors or windows. Curtains closed tightly as if to block out life itself as the Hyundai made its way pass.

"Friendly town." Sora mumbled beneath his breath while shrinking away from his window.

"Hush, you said you were tired," Riku said offhandedly. Although he felt uneay about the place, he dared not to mention it in front of Sora. He'd never get that idiot to sit still if he lost his cool. The area had the atmosphere of some of the horror films they used to watch back at home. He was starting to let his imagination run away with him. It was just a simple town, with ordinary people. Perhaps they just weren't used visitors.

"Fine…" Sora breathed out tiredly.

He grumbled and settled back into his seat glad that they were only going to stay a night. His eyes scanned the town hoping to find something that wasn't so…dead. Movement from the back seat made his eyes dart to the rear view mirror and he froze, a cold chill running down his back. He watched as Reks slowly lifted his head to sniff at his new back seat companion. A young boy with messy dark blond hair smiled warmly at the animal before turning slowly to stare at Sora. The deep blue eyes drew him into such penetrating gaze that Sora could almost feel himself drowning. A slender tanned arm reached out to point forward and the child's lips opened to speak. No sound escaped them, but despite this small fact Sora still understood the message.

'_Who's that behind you..?'_

The brunette gasped and quickly whirled around only to find the back seat occupied by his yawning dog. His eyes carefully scanned the seat, as if in attempt to will the entity to appear again to no avail. Sighing softly he relaxed a bit. The trip had been long; he was tired, that's all. Sora's weary gaze caught sight of an old woman staring at the retreating car. Their eyes met. Her blond hair was laced with aging silver but her eyes were vibrant bright lavender that said she was ageless. It almost reminded Sora of a child's eyes. Her gaze held a shocked and tragically upsetting expression, like staring at him made her remember something painful. Needing a distraction Sora shivered and tugged at Riku's arm.

"Riku…" he mumbled softly.

"I know, I know…you're tired. I think I saw an inn a little ways back. We'll stop there, okay?"

He shook his head immediately. "No, I don't want to stop here. I'm not that tired so let's just…" He shuddered and rubbed at the Goosebumps as they formed on his skin. "Let's just keep going. I don't like it here."

Riku stared at him for a moment and then nodded. Sora had always been a pretty easy going guy. He was kindhearted, lovable, and could turn hell into Disneyland with a simple goofy grin. He wasn't used to seeing his young lover in such a state of distress. If this place made him feel that way then he would leave it in the desert and find somewhere else for them. Besides, a clear warning was that Sora never passed up a chance to rest during a road trip.

"Okay, okay, we'll keep going. Look, the town ends at highway 8." He pointed at the sign up ahead. A smile crossed his features when Sora relaxed back into his seat.

Relief washed over Sora like healing rain. Good, he only had a minute or so left in this dusty graveyard and then they would be on a normal stretch of highway and he could relax in the back seat with Reks. However his happiness was short lived and his features hardened again as the car began to stall. "Oh hell, what now?"

Sora could slowly fill his happiness melt away, along with the color to his skin. The car sputtered pitifully and rolled to a stop a few feet away from the highway. The sign hovered ahead as if to taunt him and he groaned. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Riku took the key out and sighed. "Well looks like we're stuck here for a while." He leaned back in the seat to grin at Sora. "Don't worry, we'll get the car fixed and then we'll leave, okay? One day can't be that bad."

Sora pouted, but nodded in defeat. A soft tap on the driver side window made them both jump. (Well one jumped and other screamed like a girl.) Riku sighed rubbing his ear slightly and rolling his window down for the new comer. Reks whimpered and shied away from the newcomer.

"Car trouble?"

It was a blonde young man with thick, spiky hair and grim expression. He pulled the shades away from his ethereal blue eyes and glanced into the car, raking his gaze over the inside. "I can fix it for you by tomorrow if you want?" he jerked a thumb over to the adjacent Mechanic shop.

Both boys took a look back and Riku's mouth gaped at the piece of machinery that stood there. A custom made motorcycle bike sat parked along the side of the building. Hanging on the wall were two helmets; one black and the other magenta. Riku nodded, receiving another groan from Sora. The brunette knew that Riku's mind was a thousand miles away from even getting the car to the mechanic's garage.

"Sure. One question though, is that your bike? Did you make it? Kick ass detail."

The young man nodded and turned to glance at the bike, a forlorn expression on his young features. "Yeah, I did. That's my Fenrir."

Riku smiled at him. "Great job, it's rare to find mechanic's with that kind of talent in small towns like this." He chuckled softly, nodding towards the magenta helmet. "You have a girl I take it?"

The young man's expressions turned cold suddenly. "Strife, the name is Cloud Strife. Just leave it there and I'll move it when I'm ready to start working on it."

Riku nodded noticing the change in the man's mood. He decided to leave him be and retreat from the subject. "yeah, okay, sure. The Inn down the road, it is still open, right?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, Tifa'll know what happened."

Sora paused for a moment staring at the strange man in confusion. How would this Tifa know what happened if they just broke down five seconds ago? Had Cloud been watching when they were driving by to respond so quickly to their breakdown? He had to stop thinking so much. It was scaring him.

"Okay then. Thank you." He watched as the blonde slowly rose and walked back to his building and disappeared behind the door. "Fast mover…"

"Inn or not, I'm staying in the car." Sora snapped. "I told you I don't want to be here. This place gives me the freaking heebie jeebies!"

Riku scrunched his face. "Did you just say the heebie jeebies? No one says that anymore…my grandma doesn't even say that anymore."

"I don't care! You know what I meant! I don't want to stay!"

Riku leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek as if it solved everything. "You're just tired. We've been driving for about four days. We need a break. We'll rest and when the car is ready tomorrow, We'll leave. I promise."

Sora started into those deep sea blue eyes and drowned in the confidence they held. Damn Riku and his evil powers of persuasion. Always making him do the things he really, really didn't want to do!

"Fine. But only because you promised." He reluctantly opened the car door and got out. "But this place still gives me a bad feeling."

He let Reks out next, smiling when the animal leapt out of the car and began running small circles about his feet. Guess he was tired of traveling too. At least they both got to stretch out now. Reks was a good dog who didn't run off, Sora knew Riku was itching to put a leash on his little hyperactive butt.

The two began walking along the side of the road, side by side with the dog in the middle. As Sora gave everything the once around, he saw an old school looming ahead of them a little off to the right. It was encased by a tall rusted fence that was torn in random places creating random sharp edges. The windows were cracked and dark while some were boarded completely. Grass had begun to break through the cement of the playgrounds and the walls were water damaged from age and trysts with nature. Dirty and abandoned, it stuck out like a rusty nail in a newly built house. Reks whined and rubbed his nose against Sora's pants leg, making the boy pause. The dog fidgeted nervously while attempting to hide as much of himself as possible near Sora.

"What? What is it, Reks?" A soft chanting caught his attention, making him turn to glance through the rusted chain link fence. A group of children had gathered in the old courtyard. Their singing and giggling almost brought a smile to his face. Their hands linked together, they spun in a loose circle. The sound of distant giggling echoed in his ears.

"_La, la, la…"_ they began to skip, laughing as a childish chant arose in the air. _"Kagome, Kagome, when will the bird come out of its cage; the crane and turtle slipped and fell…"_

Sora tilted his head as he strained to see who they were circling; a child…the same child that he had seen in mirror of his car. The boy sat on the ground in the center of the circle, his hands over his eyes almost as if he were attempting to block the sun itself.

"_Who's that behind you? Can you tell…?" _

Sora's feet slowly stumbled backwards as the boy slowly rose to his feet, his eyes covered. The dancing figures of the singing children distorted into blurred images while the boy in the middle remained the same.

"Who's that behind you?" He turned slowly, as if ignoring the singing to point a finger in Sora's direction. A twisted grin stretched its way across his young face. Sora's eyes widened as the cold hand of fear that wrapped around his heart; it strangled him. The child's lips mouthed the answer to the game.

_Sora…_

A hand on his shoulder made him snap out of daze. He turned quickly to look up at Riku with eyes wide. He sighed and relaxed looking back at the school. There was no trace of the children or the dirty blond boy who pointed such an accusing finger. The area was devoid of any and all presence of the children and there Demon Tag game; including footprints. Riku reached out and latched onto the startled Brunette.

"You alright, Sora?"

Sora looked at him again, a sudden calm washing over him. "Um, yeah, I just thought I saw something strange that's all."

Riku looked over at the rundown school seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe the heat was affecting Sora more than he was letting on. He'd never admit it but Sora was starting to scare him with his dazes and edginess. Reks wasn't helping either. With the way he was cowering and whining Riku thought he may have seen a ghost. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders egging him to continue their trek to the inn.

"Come on, Sora," he said gently. "I think you're more tired than you said you were, let's just go to the inn and get under the air condition."

Sora nodded not really paying much attention. He kept looking back at the school as they continued. Once again he felt eyes on him and he turned to see the old woman from before standing in the doorway of an old convenience store. She clung to a white shall resting around her shoulders as if to fight a cold that did not exist. Her heart gripping expression held Sora's for a long while before he saw the lavender jewels tear up and she swiftly disappeared inside the store. Sora shook his head. The people of this town were just as creepy as the town itself.

Riku led them to the inn at a moderate pace trying not to over heat them. Reks stayed close to Sora in a guarding stance and the brunette would pet him every now and then when he started to pant from the heat. They made it to the tidy inn where a tall sign stood erect reading "Seventh Heaven Inn." Sora arched his eyebrow at the title and looked at Riku.

"Who names an inn Seventh Heaven?"

"Someone either really religious or really perverted," Riku said staring at the sign.

"Or someone who feels they can name something they own whatever they want!"

Sora, being scared out of his mind, jumped and moved closer to Reks instead of Riku. At least Reks could bite. Riku looked over at the fairly young woman standing near the front office entrance with a smile on her face. Her hair touched her shoulder blades in a obsidian cascade and her eyes were dark cinnamon that stood out amidst her pale face and raven locks. She stood confidently with her arms crossed over a black adorned chest. Come to think of it she was dressed in nothing but black. Sora bet money either she was an emo kid or trying to impress someone by wearing black and accenting that abnormally sized "personality" of hers. He really didn't want to talk to the inn lady. Riku smiled and waved pulling his reluctant lover towards her even though Sora didn't want to go.

"Hi, we uh-"

"You broke down near the highway and you need a place to stay," she said plainly. "come on, I already have a room for you." She motioned for them to follow her and made her way to the other rooms. "I'll fill you in the guest book myself so you don't have to worry about it, alright. And the dog stays outside."

Sora made a upset sound. "No, Reks can't stay outside. He has to stay in with us, he doesn't know his way around here and he may get lost. Or someone might take him!"

"Sora calm down it's just one night. Reks can survive for that long!"

"But what about me?" Sora whined pitifully. "I don't feel safe without him."

"Glad I matter more than the mutt," Riku murmured.

"Riku!" Sora pouted.

"Alright, alright! Jeez." Riku looked back at Tifa and scratched his head. "Is it possible to keep the dog in for just tonight? We're only staying until the car is fixed."

Tifa looked down at the dog with narrowed eyes and sighed. She wasn't able to turn down extra cash in this dusty place. "Alright fine, but if he so much as barks, I'll kick all three of you out and you won't get a refund."

Reks growled at her as Riku paid the money for their room. She passed Riku the key to their room, her eyes never leaving the angry dog. Sora couldn't help noticing Reks's reaction to her and how the woman kept glaring. When Sora and Riku passed her to get a few bags from car, Tifa glared down at the dog and kicked Reks making him yelp. Sora looked back hearing the sound and saw Reks snarling at the woman.

"Reks! Down!" Sora commanded pulling on the dog's collar. "I'm sorry ma'am, I've never seen him act this way before."

Tifa huffed and went back to her business. "I just don't have luck with dogs."

Sora watched woman leave and petted Reks to calm him down. "Yeah, I know boy. I don't like her too much either."

"Sora, I can't carry all this on my own!"

"I'm comin', Riku!"

A half hour later after retrieving their things, the couple located their room which was conveniently located at the back of the inn. Sora let out a defeated sigh, knowing there was no point to voicing how creepy this place was to him. Riku would just pass it off as him being a chicken-shit. That didn't stop the eerie feeling he was getting as they walked. He looked down at Reks who watched and sniffed the area warily. At least the dog knew there was something wrong with this place, even though that did nothing to make him feel better. In fact, that just made him more nervous. The appearance of the inn didn't help either. It was old like one of those motels you see in movies like Psycho. The wood was corroding and most likely termite ridden or worse just simply rotted from the years of substandard maintenance. Windows were shattered or had holes punched in them like someone had broken in multiple times. The paint hadn't been refreshed in god knows when and there was the awful smell of mildew coming from the doors as they passed so that proved that the place leaked when it rained. Most likely, there was enough mold to start a penicillin production business and worst of all was the shrill sound the wind made when it passed through the crack in the building. Nothing else could be said; Seventh Heaven was a dump and Sora didn't want to be there.

They got to their designated room finally and Riku struggled to put the key in the door through the darkness. As Sora waited he rubbed Reks's ears to keep him from fidgeting so much. Reks kept his head turned in the other direction and whined, nudging close to Sora as possible. Sora focused his eyes in the same direction hoping to catch a glimpse of what was frightening the dog. He saw a tall man hidden by the darkness standing there like a silhouette. Sora trembled as the Goosebumps that pierced his skin alerted his attention to the man's eyes. Even if he couldn't visibly see them he knew they were locked on him. The dark figure only stood there, tall and sinister. Sora held tight to Reks collar like it was a lifeline keeping his body glued to the spot. A loud ripping sound made Sora's voice catch in his throat as demonic wings ripped out the back of the dark man. He shrieked when Riku shook him and he looked back at the taller boy.

"Come on, you don't want to stand out here all night do you."

Sora blinked a few times at his boyfriend and then looked back at where the dark man was. A lonely, empty hallway greeted him. Sora shuddered feeling that was something he was not suppose to see. He quickly ushered Reks inside and shut the door making sure it was locked. Leaning against the door, Sora let out a tired breath and watched Riku place their bags in the corner. Riku looked back at him with an arched brow.

"What's with you?"

Sora shook his head. "Nothin', just my imagination getting the better of me."

Riku shrugged it off and took out a few clothes to wear. "Well, it's not the Holiday Inn but it will do for now."

"Riku, I really don't like here. Couldn't we have just slept inside the car? I think it would've been safer."

"You were the main one complaining about the car."

"But Riku…"

"Enough Sora, it's only one night. Try to put up with it okay."

Sora sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm going to go and take a shower. Maybe it will calm my nerves."

Riku watched him leave the room with a sigh and Reks nudged him with his nose. The boy stared down at the dog and shrugged at his whimpering.

"Don't look at me, he's your master."

Reks huffed and jumped onto the bed. Riku try to shoo him off the bed but the dog just yawned and shut his eyes. Riku glared at him and walked toward the bathroom.

"Useless mutt!" he mumbled leaving the dog alone. Riku peeked in the bathroom temporarily blinded by the steam.

"Sora?" He called as squint his eyes against the steam.

A droopy spiked head peaked from behind the curtain. "What?"

Riku smirked at how adorable his boyfriend looked with his hair all wet with his impossible spikes being weighed down by water. He went forward and lifted Sora's chin to meet his gaze. He kissed the brunette in a soft, slow sensual kiss sliding his tongue in and slowly taking faint sweeps against the boys cavern. Sora shuttered at how gentle and erotic Riku's kisses were. Sora never deluded himself into believing that he was the only one Riku had kissed just like Riku never deluded himself into believing Sora was a virgin on their first night. But the kisses Riku placed upon his lips was a kiss no one else had had the privilege of experiencing. This was _his_ kiss and his alone. Riku pulled away and looked into Sora's endless blue.

"I'm sorry about earlier…what I said to you."

Sora, completely unbalance and breathless from the kiss, slid his head into Riku's hair and pulled him into another kiss this time showing him his own special kiss. Sweet and feather light in the way he used his tongue and every motion of his mouth drew Riku to him. Sora's hand found its way to Riku's shirt and slid his hand under it, brushing his fingers over the harden abs of his lover. He slid his hand lower but Riku's hand stopped him. When he pulled out of the kiss in confusion, Riku simply smirked and pulled Sora's fingers to his mouth to suck on them.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be apologizing," his whispered against Sora's fingers. He pulled Sora's naked form again him and kissed his neck gently. With each arousing kiss he whispered an apology into Sora's skin making the brunette squirm against him and barely able to stand. Sora yelped slightly when he was lifted bare assed off his feet and brought to the bed room which the dog had already vacated for the closet. Even Reks knew when it was time to leave the room.

Riku lay Sora back on the bed and continued his erotic apologies down to the pink buds that were Sora's nipples. Circling them with his tongue first, he engulfed one with his mouth making Sora mew and pant beneath him. He paid close attention to Sora's sides where he was most ticklish and ran the pads of his fingers along each rib inducing beautiful sounds from Sora's throat. He loved how baby soft Sora always felt and swore no one would ever touch him the way he did now. He would protect him from any nightmare and any insecurity. He just wished Sora would understand that.

He leaned back up and kissed Sora distractingly as his hand followed a path to his arousal. He stroked it torturously slow into full hardness not speeding up at anytime. This drove Sora to nearly ripping the sheets and slight tears of ecstasy and frustration slid down his cheeks. He knew what Riku was doing and if he didn't do something, it would be morning by the time Riku actually allowed him to come. He stilled Riku's hand and lunged forward pressing Riku back on to the bed. He roughly pulled the shirt off of him and used his wait to keep him on the bed. This was the difference between them, Riku loved slow torture while Sora was more of a pin the blonde down and makes sure he screams before it's done. This caused a problem, cause neither ever consented to be on bottom. It was always a battle but Sora was determined to win this time because Riku needed to be punished for being so mean.

Paying on Riku's masochistic side, Sora fisted the mercuric locks and roughly pulled them back. this drew a pained but pleasured moan from Riku's paled throat and he cried out when Sora bite into the soft skin of his shoulder. He clawed Riku's side warranting several whimpers and moans of pleasure. The minute he felt Riku's erection pressing against him, trying to attain some sort of friction, he knew that he had won this fight.

He slide lower and undid the jeans that Riku still wore. Sliding them down, Sora massaged Riku through the cotton boxers still present around his waist. He dipped his tongue into his navel making the blonde arch off the bed. He made a wet trail down Riku's treasure trail and ran his tongue just beneath the waist band of the boxers. He enjoyed the fact that Riku was vocal today, maybe not doing anything for their tension since they left had worn on them. After all, they were use to getting it on atleast once a day.

He pulled the boxers off forcefully and wasted no time in engulfing Riku's length. He surprised the blonde with a quick deep throat and he purred around the hardened member. Riku cried out running his fingers through Sora's baby soft spikes and tugged them when Sora worked his tongue around him. When it became a bit too much, he non to gently pull Sora away from his aching need and forcefully kissed him. Sora made a slight chuckle in the kiss and pulled Riku's legs to his waist. It was funny when he thought about it. Looking at them, you would never guess that Sora was dominating the majority of the time. But like they say, no one knows what goes on behind closed doors. Sora played with Riku's entrance, pushing his fingers in and out in a teasing manner which made Riku imagine what was to come next and want it even more. He curved his fingers and hit the blonde's prostate forcefully and Riku gave a strangled cry while pushing back on Sora's fingers.

Sora smirked at the flushed face of his boyfriend, reveling in how beautiful his mercury tinted hair was splayed around him and his oceanic eyes lit up with the fire of desire. He was so happy this was all his now.

"Why are you staring at me, Sora?" he said between breaths.

Sora smiled. "I was just thinking about how beautiful your voice is going to sound screaming my name," he said squeezing Riku's erection. The blondes eyes rolled back as Sora stroked, glad he was being distracted from what Sora was doing. Sora dug into Riku's jean pocket for their handy lube they kept for public occasions. Riku had a fetish for doing it when they could get caught. Sora generously moisten his own erection so that it would not be painful for Riku.

"Will you hurry up over there!" Riku moaned impatiently.

"Hey, I can just stop now if you want," Sora said with a smirk. His ego inflated with how quickly Riku shook his head and silenced himself. The only reason he gave in was because he knew for a fact that Sora would stop. He wasn't as sex crazed as Riku was which always gave him the advantage.

Positioning himself over Riku, he carefully pushed in as not to do any damage. Once he was all the way in Riku let out a relieved sigh and Sora shuddered trying to stay still. Riku gave him the okay by rolling his hips against Sora. Thinking finally, he started out with a carefully regulated pace but it didn't take long for him to go harder and faster hitting Riku's prostate as much as he could. Riku's legs tightened around him to pull him deeper and he clawed at the brunette's back. His head was tilted back with his hair threatening to touch the dusty floor as he was pounded into over and over. Each thrust warranted Sora's name from his lips.

"Sora…I…ah…I can't wait…"

Sora smirked and purposely hit Riku's prostate while biting his neck with enough force to break skin. Riku gave a strangled cry as his orgasm was reached. His inner walls tightened around Sora and his beautiful voice pushed the brunette to come as well filling him with hot liquid. Sighing, Riku relaxed against the mattress with a light moan as Sora withdrew from him. Sora curled up next to him going back to his cute and docile self. Riku always wondered if Sora had split personality. It didn't matter, as long as they had fun. It didn't take long for both of their eyes to get heavy with fatigue and sleep. Sora gave him a sleepy smile and looked at Riku.

"You did that on purpose," he said playfully. "You knew I wouldn't sleep here unless I was too tired to argue."

Riku laughed tiredly. "It worked didn't it?"

"I hate you, Riku."

---------------------------

A few hours before dawn, Sora found his eyes opening to the sound of whining. It sounded like it was right in the room so he figured it was Reks. He disentangled himself from his blonde and sat up to see where the dog was. Reks sat on the floor looking up at a boy who was generously petting him. Sora covered his mouth. He recognized him as the same blonde boy that he saw in the rear view mirror. He pushed the cover back a little so he could sit up properly.

"You...how did you get in here?"

Reks's playful whining turned into a growl when the boy stopped petting him. Sora felt goosebumps rolling up his arms like the room had gotten cold without him realizing it.

"Hey? Didn't you hear me?"

"Leave…or you'll never leave…"

Sora tilted his head at the boy's haunting voice. "What are you…"

Small beating hands on the window cut his sentence short. Shadowy figures of children banged on the glass and walls. The blonde haired boy snapped his head in Sora's direction revealing empty eye sockets that oozed blood and tendons that had once been there. "LEAVE!"

Sora screamed from the shock and gruesomeness of the shock waking Riku. Riku sat up quickly and turned on the light. HE saw that Sora's eyes were closed and knew he had to be dreaming. Riku took Sora by the shoulders and shook him forcefully.

"Sora! Sora wake up!"

Sora's azure eyes snapped open and he jumped from Riku's arms and fell hard on the floor. He looked around frantically and realized it was just a dream. He looked up at Riku who stared from up in the bed.

"Are you alright?"

He slowly nodded unable to speak.

"Nightmare?"

Sora nodded again finding his bearings once more. Riku smiled comfortingly. "Come back to bed."

Sora got up and stood, his legs wobbling in the process. Riku helped hism into bed and cuddled him in his arms while petting his hair. His eyes got heavy once more but before he drifted away he looked back at Reks who was sleeping and saw a flash of the boy petting the dog once more. They had to leave this place…and leave it soon.

Konoko: not bad for our first collaboration

Topazia: feh

Konoko: um yeah whatever, anyway eave lots of reviews

Topazia: and we'll eventually post the next chapter

Konoko: no we WILL post the next chapter

Topazia:….eventually. So

Konoko/Topazia: Ja ne!


End file.
